Custom Abilities (DestinyIntwined)
A collective list and explanation of all custom abilities made by DestinyIntwined Originated on Phoenix Wright Pages Examination When an Examination pad is activated by a character with the Examination ability, you are prompted to look around the area for glowing orange objects that are only seen when Examination is activated. Once enough objects have been found and broken the character will build an object that helps with the puzzle. Spirit Channeling When at a Channeling Shrine, a character with spirit channeling can channel the spirit of the deceased. This can cause a variety of different things to happen, the character could gain a new weapon, or look different and have different abilities, or even just gain knowledge about a puzzle later on in the level or area. Court Case When you put a character or object onto the Court Case activation pad you are put into a minigame where you control the character (even if they don't have this ability) and they have to fight Contradictions and Faulty Statements until they find the truth. Objection A special move that is only used during a Court Case minigame, it is the attack used to take out Contradictions and Faulty Statements. Similar to the Suspend Ghost ability being the only thing damaging to ghosts from Ghostbusters 2016 Battle for Times Square level. Originating on Undertale Mercy The player is put into a bullet hell minigame where they must dodge the attacks until the end of the minigame. This minigame is one of the hardest of them all and usually rewards the player with a gold brick or 5 Purple Studs. Junior Jumble It's a word search, usually pretty easy, activation pages sometimes fall from Year X enemies. Originating on The Internet: The Game Fork Lift/Leverage A means of opening an inaccessible section similar to how pole vault uses character specific objects to leave poles, this leaves character/vehicle specific objects as a means of keeping a door open (A vertical door like the Delorean's doors) YouTube Video A YouTuber specific ability in which the YouTuber makes a video and the player is prompted to choose between things during the video which gauges the views received. Salad Docks When used the player will play a cup and ball minigame where they have to figure out which bowl has the Salad Throwable Can be thrown as a projectile Healthy Gives off hearts every once and awhile Paint The character/object can aim and paint bricks a type of color that can then be used as that color, it is needed for specific puzzles in The Internet: The Game world. Paint Tornado Holding the alternate attack button (A on the Wii U, Circle on the Playstation, and B on the Xbox) and holding it the character will launch a big tornado of paint forward leaving a paint trail behind. Tunnel The character can use a pile of leaves to tunnel underground. Painting Port An object can use this to hang paintings on walls that open doors. Originating on The Neverending Story Read/Reading The character reads a book and learns how to do a specific ability. Wish The character uses a wish pad to make an object appear that they need. Horse Call A character can call a horse to charge forward using a Super Strength ability on things that need it, as well as collecting studs from far away. Portal to Fantasia In the Neverending Story world any character can use The Never Ending Story to create a portal to the Fantasia part of the world. Originating on Shovel Knight Bomb Jump While holding the attack button the jump charges up and the player can jump and move around when the attack is let go, the character leaps into the air. Bomb Throw Specific characters have this special attack that throws bombs. Bomb Exchange Similar to Finn's Sword Change Ability, the character's Bomb's are changed either the Fuse, the Casket, or the Powder. * Caskets ** Bounce ** Lob ** Float ** Orbit ** Drop ** Whirl * Powders ** Black ** Tracer ** Cascade ** Component ** Cluster ** Sparkler * Fuses ** Standard ** Long ** Quick ** Sentry ** Remote ** Impact Health Steal The character can use the Health Steal ability to steal half a heart for every five hearts taken from an enemy or 1 heart for bosses. Potion Maker The object can construct a potion that gives the object a certain quality Potion Shooter The Object shoots potion bottles with certain qualities, like fire, or ice, that have a splash that freezes or burns or whatever quality the potion has. Potion Rain Similar to Slime Bomb, the object shoots a rain of potion bottles down damaging opponents. Big Explosion The character/object explodes when thrown which explodes, very violently in a big radius. Originating on Kingdom Hearts Unlock SImilar to Newt Scamander's Lock Picking ability it allows users to instantly unlock or lock Keyholes Forme Change Like the Character Change ability it allows the user to change their form to have different abilities * Originating on Valor Form ** Synch Blade *** The user wields two weapons at once, allowing for more devastating attacks * Originating on Wisdom Form ** Magic Shot *** The user shoots multiple magic projectiles instead of attacks ** Quick Run *** The user shoots themselves forward out of danger, can still be hit ** Mobile Action *** The user can attack/use magic while moving around * Originating on Limit Form ** Ars Arcanum *** A devastating ground combo, time the attack button when the combo's over to tack on more hits ** Ragnarok *** A devastating aerial combo, at the end if timed correctly a barrage of homing projectiles are launched ** Strike Raid *** The users weapon is thrown forward, time the attack button to throw the weapon more than once ** Dodge Roll *** A roll forward, doesn't go as far as Qucik Run, but allows complete protection * Originating on Final Form ** Glide *** The user rides on the wind through the air * Originating on Anti Form ** Scratch *** Pressing the attack button to scratch with hands ** Kick *** Pressing the alternate attack button to kick ** Chaos Finale *** Pressing the right trigger button during a combo, the user circles the target barraging them with kicks and scratches ** Anti-Glide *** Pressing the right trigger on the ground the user jumps back then flies forward, if a foe is nearby the user homes in and flies behind the enemy Elemental Magic The ability to use the magic of the elements as combat mechanics * Fire ** A revolving ring of fire, stopping user's movement but damaging foes * Blizzard ** A shot of ice that can cut through multiple foes * Thunder ** A bolt of thunder coming from the sky, creates shockwave on the ground World Travel Similar to the Tardis the Gummi Ship can travel to different worlds. Using the Gummi Pad in levels can lead to secret areas, or in the Kingdom Hearts World it allows it's user to travel to any of the 13 worlds Gummi Shot Shots of magic projectiles are fired, they can home in on the target or a foe Originating on YouTubers Tunnel Using a tunnel pad a character/build can tunnel underground Chomp A character or build can grab special chomp brick to complete puzzles Originating on Super Smash Bros. Attack Tilts Using the directional buttons characters can fight using many more attacks than normal Aerial Attack Characters can attack in midair without doing a shock wave attack Aerial Specials Characters can use specials in midair Gyro Port With special Gyro Ports characters or builds can use this to charge things Special Attacks The user can use special attacks to do many things, used by the alternate attack button Special Tilts The user can change which special attack they will use Gatling Shot Multiple projectiles shot at once Final Smash The most devastating attack a character has Originating on LEGO Dimensions Golden Ticket Punch Allows users to enter Golden Ticket Gates Emergency Brake A Polar Express specific switch that allows vehicles to stop immediately Believe The user or build is granted an ability to control time (left trigger slows down time, right trigger speeds up time) Polar Express Entrance Allows entrance to the Polar Express Uphill Travel The vehicle can travel on slopes with the specific pattern that makes everything else slip down Originating on Mystery Skulls Ghost Constructs Creates see through construct that can carry out tasks for the user, similar to LEGO Contsructs Originating on SilvaGunner Figment Factory The user can construct characters to solve puzzles Rip Maker The user or build can make music tracks, then making a Rip Access Terminals Snow Halation On special Snow Halation pads users or builds can play music that a character can use to do a Dancing minigame Rip Access A terminal which allows access to the Rip World, these areas play Rips based off the worlds they are found in which they're in Originating on Wintergatan Conduct On music stands users can conduct a song for studs or pieces needed for builds Wintergatan Master Build Similar to Master Build and A-Team Master Build characters with this ability can create machines. Uses blue activation point. Music Box Plays music, creating a dancing minigame Marble Machine On special Marble Machine pads it allows the user to control a marble navigating a mazeCategory:Custom Abilities Category:Customs by DestinyIntwined Category:Trigger Award Winners